Stranded in the Rain
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: Good.' ROXAS lied. He isn't envious of NAMINE finally getting a heart. Nah uh. He's just furious with the fact that she's showing it off to the other men in the block! What if they get stranded? ..Alone?
1. First Part

**Author's Notes: **Random thoughts…

* * *

I feel dripping…

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

A drip of water every time passed. Every waking morning seemed like I filled a cup during the night. The next, next morning, it felt like a whole bowl got filled up. And then the next, next morning, a giant pitcher was filled. Eventually, this dripping will turn into a waterfall.

I am a female Nobody. Remember, Nobodies, whichever gender, don't have hearts.

Well… Maybe… This feeling of dripping will make me have a heart. Just maybe…

I will finally have one…

* * *

**Stranded in the Rain**

**By: Tammi Super Girl**

**PART 1**

The morning sunshine entered the girl's room. The light crawled up to her bed. It reached her blanket and up to her forehead. She mumbled with the sudden penetration of light in her face that it made her woke up. She took a deep breath and bid goodbye to her nighttime dreams. She welcomed the new morning with open arms. '_This is going to be one good day!_' Naminé thought.

She jumped off her bed and did her morning routine. After having breakfast, she jogged outside the house, itching to see her friends.

"Sora! Kairi!" She yelled, waving her hand as she runs over to them.

"Good morning Naminé, you're extra cheery today..!" Sora, the brown haired boy, greeted her.

Kairi chuckled a little, her red hair swaying along her movements. "I noticed that you're becoming more cheerful everyday!"

Naminé paused a little and beamed, "You think?" Of course, it is a positive thing for her.

"If I knew less Naminé, I say you look like a normal person." Sora complimented. It's his way of saying that she doesn't look like a Nobody with how her feelings show up all the time.

"Ummm…" Naminé looked around and then her eyes landed back to Sora, "thanks..!" '_Oh my gawd, there he is!_' She shouted in her mind as another male show up.

"Good morning guys!" He greeted with his masculine voice and then his eyes landed on the light blonde girl "and good morning to you too, Naminé!" A blush drew on her cheeks but he didn't notice it because after that, he faced everyone "wanna go to that island now?" Everyone knows the small separate island in Destiny Islands- Sora and the others always hang out there.

"Let's take the boat and go!" Kairi cheered.

He grinned, "Good! How 'bout you?" He turned to Naminé again who just froze when his tropical blue eyes met with her sky blue eyes.

"Y-yeah… Sure..!" Naminé managed to say.

Sora put his hands at the back of his head "wait a minute…" He faced him "aren't we gonna wait for Roxas, huh Riku?"

Riku's tropical blue eyes lightened in delight with what he just recalled. "He's already there!"

The other three got aback. Kairi responded "what do you mean he's already there? It's only 9:30am! Roxas is always the last one to wake up, how could he have managed to go there so early?" She paused and then "do you mean… he…"

"YUP!" Riku exclaimed and gave out a loud laugh. "He slept there!"

"On the sand by the shore?" Sora's face is visible with curiosity as he thinks of his former hobbies of having a nap by the shore.

"No, dummy!" Kairi snapped at him. "In the tree house, of course!" At that, Sora's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Riku laughed again. "No Kairi, Sora's right. I left him sleeping on the shore last night!" And then he let out a devilish chuckle.

"What!" Kairi's purplish blue eyes were full of concern.

"Ayayayay…" Sora shook his head. "He's really my other, alright…"

"Well…" Naminé said softly. "Aren't we supposed to be going there by now?"

Riku took a glance at her and then he motioned his hand "Let's go!"

The four approached a bigger boat and they all stepped on it. The boat looked like a mini dragon boat.

Naminé stared into the distance as the scenery of the island gets bigger and bigger the more they get nearer. "Honestly Riku, I already told you to stop influencing Roxas on bad things." Kairi scolded as her chin rests on her right palm.

A smug appeared on Riku's face. "And honestly Kairi," he began as he continues rowing with two paddles. "Roxas is the only guy around who is brave enough to go with my flow! Besides, he already reached the legal age. Ehem." Riku didn't miss that fake cough. It's as if he's telling the others that they shouldn't act so goody since they are eighteen like Roxas.

"Even so..!" Kairi slightly glared at him. "You shouldn't be drinking liquor that much with Roxas!"

"Woman, you have authority over Sora _**only**_." Riku replied plainly and simply.

Kairi frowned and Sora spoke up- "Riku, what did you mean when you said earlier that Roxas is the only brave guy around?"

"Heh!" Riku smirked. "Sorry 'bout that… I think I'll include Tidus to that!"

"I fought a lot of Heartless, ya know!" Sora blurted.

"And maybe Wakka too…"

Sora gritted his teeth "Alright Riku! Let's go one on one!"

"HEY!" Kairi snapped at Sora, nearly standing up.

"Hey..! Sit down Kairi!"

Riku let out one of his oh so masculine laughs again "Sora, you are too goody to shoes to possibly have one on one with me."

"AM NOT!" Sora cried out.

"Haha… Is too." Riku responded.

"AM NAH-UH NOT!"

"Haah… Is too, Sora…!"

"AM NOT, RIKU!"

"Cut it out guys, we're here." Naminé mentioned.

Riku jumped off from the boat, it made a splash of water. It hit Naminé. He shot his eyes at her and smirked "sorry." Naminé's bored and pale face got a bit rosy at that. After he switched his gaze, she watched him strongly pull the boat by the shore.

"Roxas!" Sora and Kairi cried out. They ran after they spotted from afar the sleeping blonde boy. Riku watched the two go over to Roxas. He placed his hands on his hips while he slightly shakes his head. "Hey..!" He exclaimed a bit when he spotted Naminé having a hard time getting off the boat. He approached her and reached her hand "careful now..!"

Naminé felt her feet on the sand and gaped to him "thanks..!"

"No problemo..!" He responded before they begin walking side by side.

"So umm…" Naminé began sheepishly. "Did you have a good time with Roxas last night?" She asked as the two of them watch Kairi from afar, scolding Roxas.

"Yeah!" He replied with a grin as the object of his eyes is the droopy Roxas.

Riku and Naminé arrived at their spot. Naminé watched Roxas stood lazily as Kairi scolds him. She stared at him, wondering if he also feels something about finally getting a heart of his own… because… she sure has. In some way, Roxas noticed her gaping at him. He wiped off the sand from his face… How embarrassing.

After that, Kairi was still scolding him- telling him stuff about how bad liquor is and how good it is not to hang around with Riku at night. "He's maybe nice but when he starts to itch for liquor or some other obvious bad thing, get away from him!" Kairi told him and she was too preoccupied with it. She didn't realize that Roxas has a hangover or he's just too curious why the blonde haired girl is staring at him.

She never looked at him that way before. And that look is a look only a Somebody can do. '_Is she? …No way… Is she? …It's impossible… No chance! … But… Is she?_' Roxas knew that his mind isn't making any sense. "Well, Roxas, is it worth it?" Kairi asked him.

"Is she?"

"What?" Kairi was confused with his unrelated response.

"Weren't you listening to what I said?" Kairi had her hands on her hips and her purplish blue eyes glaring.

"Huh?" Roxas tore away his stare at Naminé and faced Kairi. "Sorry, no." And then he walked out. Before he could greet the blonde girl, a hand landed on her shoulder which made him halt.

"Nam, let's go to the tree house now, what do you say?" Riku asked her.

Roxas was sure that she was still looking at him while he was walking over to her. But now, he's just wondering why her eyes are sort of sparkling while looking at the silver haired boy. "Sure!" She replied to him and off they went.

Roxas was left at his spot and his ears could hear Sora's faint laughter and Kairi's 'shut up Sora, shut up!'

He frowned as he watches the white-dressed girl's back wend farther from him. "Naminé..?" The whispered words escaped his mouth.

When the two disappeared from Roxas's view, an obvious idea finally entered his head. He straightened himself, wiped off the remaining sand on his clothes and ran off- following where Riku and Naminé are heading. At that, Sora and Kairi also followed.

A few minutes of running and climbing ladders, Roxas arrived where Riku and Naminé went. "Naminé! Naminé!" He heard Riku's voice, shouting her name. '_What have you done now, Riku?_' Roxas thought in his head and then he entered the tree house.

Roxas found Naminé lying on the floor and Riku shaking her. "What happened to Naminé?" Roxas concerned voice entered the small room.

"She just lost consciousness!" Riku replied as his tropical blue eyes didn't look away from the blonde girl. Roxas walked over and examined Naminé's angelic face.

"What happened?" Sora and Kairi entered upon seeing Naminé unconscious. "Is she all right?" Kairi asked.

Roxas neared Naminé and leaned his right ear on her chest- trying to see if there's something… beating. "What the hell are you DOING?" Riku jolted, forcefully shoving Roxas away from her, thus making him a bit fly off.

Roxas's back landed hardly on the wooden wall. "Ouch!" Riku ignored the squeal of pain and kept his eyes on Naminé. Slowly, her eyes began to open. "I heard it…" Roxas whispered with his widened eyes.

"Heard what?" Sora sternly stared at him in curiosity.

Roxas was about to answer Sora but Naminé caught his eyes. "Naminé!" He exclaimed, nearing her again. He noticed Naminé staring at Riku.

"You okay?" Riku asked her.

She placed her right hand on her chest. "Y-yeah…"

Roxas stared at her "Naminé finally got a heart." Instantly, random 'what's' and 'how's' filled the small wooden room. Roxas gaped to them one by one and shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. Then he turned to Naminé again, "isn't that right, Nam?"

"W-well…I…" She stammered as she sits up with Riku's help. "I'm not sure…" she faced Riku.

"May I check?" He asked her with earnest eyes. At that, Naminé nodded and Roxas can't help feeling…a bit…weird.

Sora, Kairi and Roxas watched Riku intensely, waiting for his confirmation. Riku looked back at them "Blondie boy is right." And turned to Naminé "I'm happy for you."

Naminé smiled at him. "You are?" He nodded at her and Roxas felt his chest tightened. He wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears. He's not envious of Naminé finally getting a heart, that's for certain. And then, Sora and Kairi approached Naminé, giving her nice words.

Roxas had been spaced out for quite a while until his other called him. "Hey, aren't you happy for her?"

"Me?" Roxas said surprisingly. "Yeah, I am!"

"Well, don't just sit there!" Kairi ordered. At that, Roxas approached Naminé and caught her with his arms. He pulled her closer and embraced her.

That was the last thing he remembered after seeing an eccentric look on Riku's face.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I dunno how Nobodies can get a heart… Haha, I just made that up, of course. Everything is 'made up' here in Haha! Reviews please…


	2. Second Part

**Author's Notes: **Thoughts and random thoughts…

* * *

**PART 2**

A formal party.

Roxas rested his back on the backrest of the plush cream colored chair. His chin is slightly lifted, making his blue eyes look a bit droopy. He wears a dark red coat along with a forest green tie. He hasn't been drinking with the past twelve hours and his Nobody form is in proper condition.

A blonde girl walked in the dim garden, miniature light bulbs (more like Christmas lights) are the only source of light. "Naminé…" a manly voice called her and he was casually approaching her. She faced him, her spaghetti strapped white ruffled cocktail dress (this isn't the usual white dress Naminé wears, okay? This more looks like a semi gown thingy) swayed along her turn. Instantly, the man offered her a glass of red wine. Naminé smiled at him and thanked him.

Roxas personally doesn't know this man. But he had seen him once before. Though, he doesn't recall where he saw him. But wherever and whenever that was, he certainly doesn't care. "Naminé!" He called her. Naminé tore away her gape at the man and turned to Roxas. He raised his eyebrow and motioned her to sit at the empty chair next to him.

"I'll see you later…" Naminé said softly to the man. The man nodded and walked away. Ever since the news spread that Naminé 'finally' knew how to carry a good conversation, almost every guy in town (in Destiny Islands) have been trying to get close to her. Sora and the others kept the secret of Naminé and Roxas being a Nobody to avoid rumors or any unwanted happenings for that matter. At that point, the people in town just thought that these new faces are just sometimes aloof.

"Having fun at the party?" Roxas muttered as soon as she sits down. It is the Mayor's party and everyone is invited.

Naminé politely placed her hands on the table. "Yes." She answered.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. Is she having fun because she feels good at a party or is she enjoying the attention of the guys? Roxas is unsure. Whatever the reason is, anxiety is involved in his borrowed feelings at the moment. "Good." He lied.

"I left my purse in Sora's car." She suddenly mentioned.

"I'll go with you." Roxas stood, not preparing of taking 'no' for an answer. Naminé nodded and off they went; walking side by side.

Naminé went to the party with Kairi… And Kairi had to go with Sora.

As they walk outside the party, few pairs of manly eyes followed them. Some are jealous of Roxas, yet some reckon that they are just friends- considering that they both have blonde hairs, they look like they are siblings. But whatever envy the other men feel for Roxas, it can never be compared to how envious they are when Naminé is with Riku.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Naminé inserted Sora's keys in the car's keyhole and opened the car door. Meanwhile, Roxas entered his car which is just next to Sora's. He sat and rested his head on the headrest of his driver's seat. He placed his hands on the wheel, his blue eyes fixed on the blonde girl at the other car.

She managed to get her purse and locked Sora's car. Roxas watched her enter his passenger's seat. "What's bugging you?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked; her sky blue eyes sincerely gaped at his.

He answered without looking at her. "No."

"Had some hard liquor shots?"

"No."

"Had depressants?"

"Nope."

"Just got heartbroken?" She didn't know why she just asked that since she knows that Roxas _is still _a Nobody. And amazingly, she isn't anymore.

"…Nope."

"Lost munny?"

"No."

"Stole something and regretting it now?"

"No."

"You miss the Organization?"

"No."

"Then what?" Her eyebrows making a negative angle. "I can't continue guessing anymore!"

"Why are you asking at the first place?" He asked her, looking at her sideways.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want me asking you?"

His blue eyes returned to the road. "…No." He knew he was lying.

"Fine!" she snapped and stepped off from his car. "I'm going to the party, if you don't mind." And then she completely closed his door and began walking off.

Roxas rolled his eyes with a sigh. He also exited his car and hurriedly followed her. "What?" She snapped when he grabbed her arm.

He didn't know what to tell her since he acted so cold a while back "Let's go for a road trip, what do you say?"

She glared at him with her unfriendly sky blue eyes "I say no!"

'_Just great._' Roxas whined in his mind. "I don't have a heart, so I don't care what you say." He said stupidly and dragged her back to his car.

"Roxas, wait." She uttered and he stopped.

"What?"

"We should get back soon because I don't want to miss the dance." She reasoned. After all the programs and dinner, the party will be a 'ball'.

He rolled his eyes and thought that she is just looking forward to the men's attention again- especially Riku's. Come to think of that, realizing that Roxas and Naminé gone, a prize worth a thousand bucks will be planted on Riku's wary face. Roxas doesn't want anything more from Riku than that. "Sure," he grinned. "No problem."

At that, Naminé nodded and they entered his car. Instantly, Roxas began driving off. She pressed buttons with her finger and then the radio began playing. A sympathetic sentimental voice sang in the environment of his car. He scowled and turned the radio off. She shot a glare at him but decided not to whine. She just kept silent at that.

Half an hour had passed and they are still in the endless road. She began to get suspicious. "Where are we heading, actually?" He didn't answer. She got pissed at that "ROXAS!"

"I dunno!" He exclaimed back.

"What?" She began to act like a heated Kairi. "You've been driving for hours and still you don't know where TO GO?"

He ran his hand thru his blonde hair and faced her. "Then, WHERE do you wanna go?"

"ANYWHERE!" She shouted; raising her hands.

"Then we'll go…" He paused and stopped the car "here."

"Here?" She gaped at him in disbelief.

"Yes, HERE!" He opened his car door and stepped off. He leaned the back of his thighs in front of his car and waited for her. They stopped near a cliff.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Naminé complained after snatching a stick of cigarette from his mouth.

"You said you wanna go anywhere." He gaped at her with his blue eyes.

"Now that we're here, let's go back!" She said; pissed off. She walked away from him and waited for him inside the car.

He looked down to his fist and hit the car. "Dammit…" he hissed.

Naminé widened her eyes with shock upon feeling his fist hit the car. She worriedly stared at him as he steps in the car. He started the engine; ignoring the look on her face.

"I HOPE there isn't a problem." She casually muttered while gaping at his hands on the wheel. The car hasn't started to run yet and the engine doesn't make its usual sound.

"I'll just check the engine." He nonchalantly muttered as he begins to open his door.

'PSSHH' Heavy rain started to pour and he had to close the door again. He looked at her and she looked back. Neither of them wanted to admit that they are stuck in his car until the rain stops.

He pulled a lever under his seat and pushed the backrest downwards. He buried his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes. Roxas muttered. "It's just a shower… It'll stop soon."

After an hour…

"I'll just sleep at the backseat!" He exclaimed. He squeezed his body in the aisle of the car and stepped on the back of the car.

"Hey! You told me we will be back in the party soon!" Naminé vociferated, looking at the resting Roxas behind her seat. "Roxas!"

He didn't respond. He just laid there emotionless with his eyes closed. "ROXAS!" She also inserted her self between the driver's seat and passenger's seat. She landed on Roxas. "Do something!"

He sat up and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Not now, I'm too sleepy."

"WHAT?" She said in a tone of disbelief. How could he act so insensitive in a time like this? He has borrowed feelings; she reckons that it is enough for him to make him think that he needs to act willingly on this matter. But still, he performs so insensible. That's it, she's really pissed. "Have a heart, ROXAS!"

"THEN GIVE ME YOURS!" She got surprised with his sudden outburst. She got speechless and just stared at him with widened sky blue eyes.

"What?" she hissed.

"If you don't want to, at least not with a guy like Riku." After that, he turned away and stared at the pouring rain thru his car window.

Silence.

All this rain with accompanied dark clouds makes the stars and moon hidden. There is no source of light for them, unless they turn on the car's indoor light. She pouted.

Darkness fitted well with silence.

She heard a sudden sound that made her think that Roxas is going to charge in the heavy rain. "What are you going to do?"

"You want to be present at the ball, right?" He said without looking at her. "Then I'll fix the engine."

"Roxas!" She called out to him when he stepped off from the car. It's like he suddenly turned deaf because he didn't budge with her call. She used her worried eyes to follow him. She watched him lift the metallic cover of the car's frontal engine.

He looked at the engine, this isn't the first time they had seen them. He can find out the problem and fix it in no time… But with this heavy rain, it is certainly not going to be that easy. His head begin to have mindless battles until he heard a yelling voice. "How can I HELP?" He saw Naminé poking her head thru the window.

He grunted and approached her. He pushed her head, making it take shelter in the car. "Stay inside, you'll just get wet out here."

Naminé nodded at him and began to wait until he's done with the engine.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Part 3 coming up… I'm not sure if it's gonna end in the third part… Reviews please… I might just do more continuations ya know…


	3. Third Part

**Author's Notes: **For the few readers and even fewer reviewers, thank you for bearing with me. I gladly appreciate it.

* * *

**PART 3**

After more than twenty minutes, Naminé can't help sitting inside and doing nothing… She _has a heart _and might as well use it. She quickly opened the door and hurried outside as a van passes by.

"What the hell?" Roxas lifted his head and looked at her as she tries to call the attention of the van driver. Unfortunately for her, the driver ignored her. He sighed and approached her. "No need to ask for help." He uttered to her and began to drag her inside the car.

When the two are settled back in the driver's seat and passenger's seat, Roxas initiated the engine while the rain stops. "Just great…" he muttered, having pissed off with the weather.

"Forget it…" She suddenly muttered with a sad smile. "We are already wet and we won't be able to dance in the ball."

He faced her. "When you get dry, you can dance…"

"I still can't..!" She faced him too. "My makeup is ruined and my hair's a mess. No one would want to dance with me."

Roxas can say that she can reattach her self but instead he said "I still think you're attractive without makeup and with chaotic hair."

"Even so…" She smirked. "I'm not going there anymore… I can't show up there looking like this."

At that, Roxas once again opened his door and stepped out. He stretched out his hand for her. Her eyebrows made a confused angle. "What?"

"C'mon! I'll take you to the ball!" He cheered.

"Take me where?" She replied, not able to hear clearly what he just said. Still, she also stepped out and neared him. "What were you saying?"

"Hold on a sec." He said with a grin and went back to the car.

After a few seconds, he came walking over to her again, accompanied with a sweet sound from his player. "Since no one is around" his face was just inches away from her "I'm taking your first dance."

She blushed, not guessing that Roxas has that charm.

He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He put his hands on both sides of her waist and he began swaying a bit. "Sorry, I'm not a good dancer." He blushed. "As a matter of fact, I'm not a dancer." And he let out a soft masculine chuckle.

A smile crept on her lips "That's all right." She began. "I don't care if you step on my foot and ruin my perfectly pedicured nails." His face brightened and he laughed softly.

Their hairs are wet; their clothes are making droplets of water. If ever the ground was dry, they'd make a puddle in no time. Yet, they continued to sway in the rhythm of the music.

Sounds good, feels even better.

After an hour, their surroundings have started to dry and they found themselves seated on a blanket- overlooking from the cliff.

"When will you get a heart, Roxie?" She asked while feeling the breeze in her hair.

"I dunno… I'm not in a hurry anyways…" He responded, gazing at the town at night.

"Oh?" She faced him with interest. "Since we're starting to get dry, can we go somewhere else now?" She asked him. He nodded and stood.

While they approach the car side by side, Roxas held her hand. She blushed and looked at their joint hands. "Roxas…?" Her whisper escaped her mouth and didn't notice that he was already opening the car door for her.

She gaped at the opened door and looked back at him with a confused face. "After you..!" He said optimistically as he lets Naminé settle her self in the _**backseat**_. He kept standing in front of her and his hands landed on his coat. "Hmm?" He examined his nearly dry coat. "Why didn't I take this off?" Then he gaped at her who just stared back at him.

He looked sideways while taking off his coat. He threw it inside the car and it landed on Naminé's head- "Hey!" She whined as she takes it off from her face. When she had managed to throw his coat on the driver's seat, she noticed him nearly done taking off his undershirt. "…R-Roxie..?" a tensed voice escaped her dainty lips.

He entered the backseat and closed the door behind him, making Naminé fall on her back. He crawled to her and found his body on top of her. She stared at him with a nervous facial expression. A manly smirk drew his mouth and he began kissing her neck.

She didn't know what to do. She stayed there frozen with a topless Roxas- also seeing for the first time that he has well built chest and admiring abs. She can't push him away, she just can't.

After a while, Roxas stopped; lifting his head. He stared at her. It's too dark; he can't determine if that's a smile on her face he sees. He froze, his hands are strongly pressed on the seat, and Naminé in between them. He breathed, and she felt it touch her skin. Her eyes gazed at his, searching in the dark.

Awkward.

Awkward. Awkward.

She needs to say something; ask whatever- Is it 'Roxas, what are you doing?' or 'Roxas, why did you stop?' She can't decide so she said, "…Roxie?"

His sweet breath still continues to touch her. "You know I hate it when someone calls me that." He responded with his oh so handsome voice. **(A/N: **sigh

She pouted "Even me?" Their faces are only a few inches away.

A smile drew in his face "Yes" and then he aimed for her lips. She welcomed it whole heartedly as the both of them closed their eyes.

The feeling is mutual… that is what Roxas thinks at the moment. Her hands crawled to his neck and then to his back; wrapping her hands around his shoulders.

After a while, her right hand gently crawled down to his chest as his tongue asked for entrance in her mouth. She got a bit concerned because everything is happening too fast. No decent girl would let her self be physically used that easily. But what the heck, she felt pounding in his chest.

… _What?_

"Roxas!" Her sudden exclamation halted their moment. He got upset with it because he was starting to feel glad but still, he also considered that she maybe has something important to say.

'Roxas, everything is happening too fast' or 'Roxas, would you stop it already'… He was expecting those kinds of statements but still, he waited what she has to say. "Roxas, you're beating! I… I mean… there's something… something!"

"What?" He can't figure out what she was trying to say. She pulled up her body and sat, making him sit as well.

She leaned to him; placing her hand on his chest again. "You have a heart, Roxie!" She said in utter surprise.

"I do?" He asked in disbelief or rather taking it as unimportant. He smiled sadly afterwards. "I may have just fallen for you…" He looked away.

Having the feeling of romance is optimistically a good thing for her. "Then why do you look so sad?"

"I don't…" He lied, still staring outside the window.

She sighed. "Let's just head back." He pouted and hid it with much avail. He nodded to her.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Sora asked, looking at the both of them as they step off the car. 

They were about to answer but a silver haired boy entered the parking lot. "Okay Roxie poop, where did you take her?" He snapped while approaching Naminé.

"We went out for a stroll." Roxas answered coolly, putting his hands behind his head just like Sora does.

"Way to go, my twin Other!" Sora cheered while Kairi looked pleased. She always knew that Roxas would be perfect for Naminé, just like Sora is perfect for her.

Bad temper was guilty in Riku's handsome face. He tried to control it and faced Naminé. "What did he do to you?"

Naminé looked back at him. She remembered the quarrels, the rain, the dance, the overlooking experience and umm… an average mass of making out in his backseat. "Nothing." She answered sweetly. Roxas looked at her sideways.

Riku raised his eyebrow then turned to Roxas. Riku pointed him with a mean glare saying like if-ever-I-find-something-out,-you're-dead,-asshole. Roxas shrugged his shoulders with a smile. After that, Riku marched off, dragging Naminé alongside him.

When the two was gone, Roxas took off his masked smile. His hands returned to his sides. "What happened between you two?" Sora approached him.

"You heard her." He began. "Nothing." And then he walked off towards the ball; Sora and Kairi following him with worried faces.

Before they knew it, the three found their selves settled in a circular table, watching the others dance. "Hey..!" Sora called for Roxas's attention while he watches Naminé on the dance floor, dancing with Riku.

"Hey you back, Other." He faced Sora, turning his head sideways.

"Why don't you dance?" Sora beamed.

"Why don't you?" He asked back.

"We're fine right here..!" Sora motioned his hand saying that it's no big deal.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I know you guys wanna dance. I don't mind, I'm fine right here."

"REALLY?" Sora cheered as he stands up, dragging Kairi with him.

Kairi slapped Sora's hand and sat back again. "Oh no, what are you saying?" She smiled at Roxas. "We don't want to dance. We want to stay here with you." And then she glared at Sora, "Right, SORA?"

"C'mon Kairi… It's really no big deal…" Roxas plainly said.

"Thanks man!" Sora exclaimed and completely dragged Kairi to the dance floor. Roxas smirked at that and rested the side of his head on his left fist; watching the other four dance.

He stared at her. He recalled how she hurryingly reattaches her make up while they are in the car, heading back. She even dropped her comb and she determinedly picked it up even the car moves with speed. "Girls…" He muttered to him self with a smirk. "Interesting."

And so… he continued to watch her dance with another man, also knowing that that 'another man' doesn't know that he, Roxas, had already taken her first dance.

But still, he wants to know when he can have her for himself… And only for himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Any suggestions..? 


End file.
